


Day 4: Spit-Roasting

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch!McCree, Multi, NSFW, Rough Sex, Spit Roasting, blowjob, kinktober18, sub!jesse, yakuza!Genji&Hanzo, yakuza!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, quarto giorno. Pairing: McHanJi e prompt: spit-roasting. Yakuza!AU dove Genji e Hanzo cercano (in modo poco convincente) di estrapolare informazioni da McCree.





	Day 4: Spit-Roasting

Jesse si era aspettato che la missione sarebbe stata difficile, perché insomma – si trattava pur sempre di infiltrarsi in mezzo ad uno dei clan più potenti della Yakuza giapponese e vedere di raccogliere informazioni da inviare a Overwatch. Si era aspettato che sarebbe stata potenzialmente dolorosa – e infatti si era beccato qualche scudisciata e qualche pugno. Si era anche aspettato che sarebbe stata divertente, ma non certo in quei termini.  
Ormai stava andando avanti da qualche giorno. I due fratelli erano belli e terribili come il sole. Jesse si era bruciato più e più volte, come una falena che sbatteva ripetutamente contro una lampada perché troppo stupida per cambiare direzione.  
Jesse aprì un solo occhio quando sentì la porta della stanza in cui lo tenevano chiuso aprirsi con un cigolio. Quel che sarebbe seguito – ormai lo sapeva – sarebbe stato o molto bello, o molto brutto.  
“Anija, guarda che non devi sentirti obbligato. Ci divertiamo anche da soli”, aveva sentito dire la voce di Genji, seguita da uno sbuffo ed un grugnito. Ci fu una risposta in giapponese – la voce più profonda e matura era indubitabilmente di Hanzo – che McCree per ovvie ragioni non comprese. Genji rise di gusto e Jesse, tirandosi a sedere sulla branda che aveva a disposizione in quella stanza, lo vide tenersi la pancia con le mani.  
“Allora, cowboy. Hai deciso di parlare?”, chiese Hanzo, il tono di voce palesemente annoiato. Si era fermato con le braccia conserte davanti alla porta, l'espressione perennemente severa e rigida. Genji, al contrario, si sedette accanto a lui e aveva cominciato a guardarlo con un sorriso divertito. Jesse tirò l'angolo delle labbra in un ghigno sarcastico, nonostante il dolore che la bocca spaccata da un cazzotto di un paio di giorni prima gli causava.  
“La tua insistenza è ammirevole, Shimada.”  
Genji gli infilò una mano tra i capelli sporchi e glieli tirò indietro, facendogli esporre la gola.  
“Anija dice che sta cominciando ad annoiarsi. Vogliamo convincerlo a tenerti con noi ancora un po'? Sei stato bravo, l'ultima volta...”, soffiò come un micio, avvicinandoglisi al collo per baciargli con delicatezza l'angolo della mascella. McCree deglutì: gli sembrava di star giocando al gatto col topo. Però, prima che Jesse potesse dire alcunché, Hanzo attirò l'attenzione: “Genji – è una spia, non una bambola gonfiabile per te. Lo teniamo per avere informazioni, non per farti svuotare le palle quando ne hai voglia.”  
Il più giovane, per un solo istante, apparve un po' contrariato. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e corrucciò le labbra, in un broncio che sembrava davvero di un bambino capriccioso.  
“Aspettate e sperate.”, sibilò Jesse, il collo ancora bloccato dalla presa di Genji. Gli uscì una risata secca, che sembrava più la tosse di un cane.  
“Se pensate che io vi dirò qualcosa sbagliate di grosso, di questo potete fidarvi.”  
Hanzo rimase impassibile, a parte le narici che sembrarono fremere un momento. Genji invece, tornato gioviale come un momento prima, si alzò e sistemò le braccia conserte, guardando prima il loro prigioniero e poi suo fratello.  
“Ottimo, allora direi che possiamo sfruttare questa situazione a nostro vantaggio!”  
Anche Jesse si tirò in piedi, lentamente e con le mani in vista. Si avvicinò a Genji quel paio di passi che mancavano per sovrastarlo con la sua altezza, osservandolo in faccia.  
“Siete proprio feccia, voi Shimada.”, gli sibilò ad un passo dalle labbra, mentre il più giovane sorrideva sardonico, mantenendo il suo sguardo: “Però ti piace essere scopato dalla feccia, McCree.”  
Jesse calò su di lui senza riguardo, ignorando la possibilità di fargli e farsi male quando i loro denti si scontrarono. Più che un bacio si mordevano e leccavano, mentre Genji gli sollevava l'orlo della maglietta sporca e gliela toglieva per gettarla in un angolo, affondando un attimo dopo le dita in quei pettorali da dio che quello straniero si ritrovava. In fondo, lo Shimada sapeva che di lì McCree sarebbe uscito. Lo avrebbe salvato e lasciato andare, ma fin quando poteva, voleva prendere qualcosa in cambio.  
Mentre le mani di Genji gli scendevano giù sul ventre e lungo il corpo, McCree si sentì prima prendere per il collo, e poi strattonare violentemente, finendo con l'allontanarsi da Genji. Sibilò, aggrappandosi all'avambraccio di Hanzo, che ora lo guardava con vivo disprezzo.  
“Spogliati.”, ordinò, i denti scoperti. Con la coda dell'occhio, Jesse vide due cose: la prima era che Genji stava roteando gli occhi al cielo e la seconda era che anche il più irraggiungibile dei due aveva una chiara erezione nei pantaloni.  
Eseguì mentre vedeva Genji toccarsi. Si slacciò il bottone dei jeans logori, aprì la zip e poi l'indumento seguì la maglia che già non aveva più.  
“Anija, vacci piano.”, lo mise in guardia Genji. Ci fu un rapido scambio in giapponese e poi il più giovane si rivolse ancora al cowboy: “Piacerà anche a te, non temere. Mettiti in ginocchio, ora”.  
Vedere con quanto riguardo Genji insisteva a trattarlo era sempre curioso e per certi versi strano, ma di nuovo obbedì, sollevando un sopracciglio: “Fareste bene voi della Yakuza a mettervi d'accordo se volete far godere i prigionieri o farli parlare. Perché mi state confondendo.”  
Entrambi gli Shimada si erano spogliati; Genji ridacchiò e Hanzo, invece, si diede un paio di pompate all'erezione prima di portarsi davanti al cowboy. Jesse fece giusto in tempo a provare a sollevare il viso che si ritrovò il cazzo del più grande in bocca, la testa tenuta ferma tra le mani. Con la faccia affondata contro il suo pube, sentì il giapponese emettere un sospiro incerto ed eccitato.  
“Quando sta zitto è più carino, non trovi?”, chiese retoricamente un momento dopo a Genji, che sbuffò una mezza risata. Ci fu un rumore umido seguito da un Jesse che premeva per staccarsi, scosso da un conato e da alcuni colpi di tosse. Hanzo sorrise storto.  
“Cowboy, mi fai il favore di scodinzolare per me?”, chiese poi Genji con una voce mielosa, stringendogli i fianchi morbidi e guidandolo fin quando Jesse non si fu ritrovato a quattro zampe, il cazzo umido di Hanzo davanti agli occhi e lo sputo del più giovane che gli colava in mezzo alle mele. Praticamente non fu preparato alla penetrazione e mentre Genji affondava in lui con un suono gutturale, gli aveva già preso l'erezione in una mano ed aveva cominciato a masturbarlo. Fu un'ondata prima di dolore e poi di piacere, ma non ebbe tempo di reagire né all'una né all'altra, perché fu obbligato al silenzio da Hanzo, che aveva di nuovo imposto un pompino a cui Jesse partecipava solo per metà. Sentiva il cazzo del più grande arrivargli fino in fondo alla gola – e lo teneva fermo, scopandogli la bocca. Genji, invece, spingeva e segava e – Cristo, Jesse McCree non avrebbe dovuto. Era in missione e quelli erano i suoi target. È che tutto sommato, fare la troia era più facile dell'agente segreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
